The Tub Man
by PygmyCritter
Summary: The body of a man is found in an empty building, signs of torture.  Chandler and his team must find the killer before they strike again.  Sorry for the horrid summary
1. Chapter 1

DI Joe Chandler was almost half way home when his phone rang. Groaning, he quickly glanced down and saw the station's number flash across the small screen.

"DI Chandler." he said as he pulled his car off onto the shoulder of the road, answering the call as he did so.

He jotted down the address the duty officer gave him and glanced at his watch before turning around and heading off to yet another crime scene. Usually he was excited when he got one these calls. He greatly enjoyed being a police officer and felt he made a difference in the lives of people in Whitechapel. Yet, tonight, he was tired, felt the early warning signs of a hellish headache, and was anxious to get home and crawl into bed. No such luck. Not tonight, at least. Of course, in his line of work, it was rare that he got an early night, or a full night's sleep. It was something you learned to deal with and his body adjusted accordingly.

"There are times I think of just switching my mobile off." Miles said as he watched the younger officer step out of his car, smoothing his expensive suit.

"You can't do that." Chandler replied, showing his warrant card to the constable guarding the scene from the growing crowd of onlookers. "It's part of being a policeman.."

"I know, I know." Miles said, hoping to stop the lecture he was certain was coming. "I said I think of it, not that I'd actually do it." he assured him.

"Good." Chandler rubbed his temples, his headache becoming worse. "What have you learned so far?" he asked as they headed up a steep, dimly lit set of stairs.

"Dead man." the DS yawned. "I got that from the duty officer, I've been waiting on you before heading up."

A constable, standing near the entrance holding some gas masks, stopped the two men before they could enter. "You'll each have to wear one of these." he said, holding a mask out to each man.

"Why?" Chandler asked as he took the mask and looked it over.

"The smell." the constable answered. "Dr. Llewellyn's orders."

"This doesn't bode well." Miles said as he slipped the mask on before climbing the stairs.

Chandler looked around as they headed up to the fourth floor of the old, vacant building. Plaster was peeling off the walls revealing the brittle looking lath beneath and covering everything in a fine white dust. The floor was covered in a moth-eaten and faded carpet, old rough floorboards peeking through in a few places. It was a very drab, depressing place to be. He felt dirty and uncomfortable just walking up the stairs. He knew that he would have to take a shower when he finally returned home, an even longer, more thorough one if this crime scene was as gruesome as some of them were.

"Good evening." Caroline Llewellyn said, her voice a bit muffled as she spoke through her own mask, moving around a bathtub where the body of a man who was contorted in an effort to make him cuts covered him head to toe.. "I think he had a tough time of it." she added, nodding towards the man.

"I'd say so." Miles agreed. "He's dead after all. And reeking of...piss?"

"I'm not sure if it's urine at the moment." she answered. "I'll know more when I get him back and look him over properly."

"What are these tiny cuts?" Chandler asked as he slowly knelt next to the body. "They look like paper cuts."

"That's exactly what I was thinking." Caroline sighed as she, too, knelt down. "It looks like they were then doused in that liquid."

"The piss?" Miles asked, his nose wrinkling against the strong smell.

"What ever it is." she nodded. "It could be common household ammonia."

"Covered in very small cuts, and then something dumped all over him..." Chandler began, standing upright again.

"Probably to make the cuts burn more, at the very least." Caroline nodded again.

"Cause of death?" Chandler asked, taking his handkerchief from his pocket and putting it over his mouth and nose, trying to block the smell of ammonia.

"I can't see anything that might have killed him." the doctor answered. "These tiny cuts wouldn't have done so, I'm certain of that."

"If it's ammonia that was poured over him, could that have killed him?" Miles asked, his eyes watering.

"Yes." Caroline motioned to two men standing near the door and asked them to place the man in a body bag and have him sent to her office. "Ammonia can be lethal if inhaled over a long period. It can be quite corrosive."

"Which is why we're having to wear these ridiculous masks." Miles said, resisting the urge to remove his own.

"The ridiculous mask is better than the alternative." Caroline pointed out.

"The room looks remarkably clean." Chandler said as he began to move around. "No dust, no dirt."

"Even the loose plaster's been cleared out." Miles added. "Wanted a tidy place to kill him?" he asked. "Sick bastard."

"I won't have any more information for you until sometime tomorrow morning." Caroline said, moving towards the door.

"Did SOCO find anything?" Chandler asked as he looked around once more before following Miles and Dr. Llewellyn back down the stairs.

"Nothing on the body." Miles said, taking a deep breath of fresh air once they made their way outside. "And nothing in the room." he continued, looking down at a small notebook.

"I guess there's nothing else to be done until the morning then." Chandler sighed, his head beginning to throb.

"I'll let you know when I've finished my examination." Llewellyn said as she fished her car keys out of her pocket and headed for her car.

"I'm going home and crawling into my nice warm bed." Miles said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Julie's starting to forget what I look like."

"Good night." Chandler replied, heading for his own car, eager to be back at his own flat and in his own bed.

* * *

><p>Chandler lay sprawled in his bed, comfortable and just about to doze off after getting home and completing his nightly routine before sliding between the crisp sheets. With one last glance at his bedside clock which read 2:15 am and knowing he would have to be up at about 7:00, he let out a long sigh and prepared to sleep. That was the plan and it was just about to happen when suddenly there was a noise in the hall outside his flat.<p>

Sitting up, Chandler quickly flung his legs over the side of the bed and thrust his feet into his slippers and grabbing his robe from the end of the bed and headed for the door. He moved slowly and quietly, listening as he heard keys in the lock and the doorknob rattling a few times. He was just about to look through the peephole when suddenly there was a loud bang, the door shaking a bit and then silence.

Opening his door slowly, he looked out and saw no one. Baffled, Chandler opened the door more and looked down the hall, first left and then to the right where he saw a woman weighed down with luggage fumbling with another door.

"Were you just at my door?" he asked as he watched her toss down a bag that was hanging from her shoulder.

The woman jumped at the sound of his voice and then, recovering quickly from the surprise, made her way down the hall. "I'm so sorry." she whispered. "I had the wrong door." she explained. "I just flew in from Seattle and my brain is scrambled." she explained. "I'm so, so sorry for waking you up."

"It's fine." Chandler shook his head, eager to get back to his bed.

"I'll be as quiet as possible." the haggard looking woman assured him. "I promise."

"Thank you." he gave an exhausted smile. "You do have the correct flat this time, yes?"

"Yes, this time I do." she laughed weakly. "Again, sorry." she said as she gave a little wave and headed back to the door. One more time and the door unlocked and she waved once more to Chandler before vanishing into the flat down the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the review and to any and all who added this on their alerts list. I appreciate it very much! I might be a bit slow in posting since I want to make sure I do this right.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chandler sat at his desk, adjusting everything so that it sat perfectly straight. He somehow felt that if his desk were in order, his thoughts would follow suit. Very rarely did that happen, but he hadn't given up on the idea yet. He glanced up and looked out into the room where his team would be assembling in the next hour or two and was thankful for a bit of quiet. Try as he might, he wasn't able to get much sleep the night before...or rather, earlier that morning.<p>

He slowly got to his feet and pushed his chair back in place, adjusting it slightly so that it was sitting sqarely behind the desk, and made his way around the desks in the out-lying room, inspecting each as he went along. Kent's was, as usual, neat and tidy. His was the only one. The younger man seemed to have taken after Chandler in some ways, and Chandler was flattered by it. Looking at the other desks, he was a bit disappointed to find a few stray wrappers here and there along with bits of crumpled paper. Chandler hadn't had the opportunity to throw things away the night before. Perhaps that's why he had so much trouble sleeping. A part of his routine had not been completed and so his mind could not rest knowing that.

"You're in early, sir." Kent's voice said quietly as he draped his coat over the back of his chair.

"So are you." Chandler said as he turned to look at the other man.

"DS Miles filled me in a bit on the scene from last night." he explained. "I assume it would do no good to go down to Buchan's labyrinth of files to see if there are similar cases."

"He's got his own system down there." Chandler shook his head.

"That, and if there was some connection, we just have to mention it to him and he'll be able to tell us all of the details." Kent smiled fondly. The little man was odd, but Buchan was brilliant in his own right.

"Exactly." Chandler nodded as he looked at his watch. "It's later than I thought."

"Is there anything you'd like me to start on?" Kent asked.

"Yes." Chandler replied. "There was no identification on the victim, so start looking at records for any missing persons. Men in their mid forties to early sixties."

"On it." Kent said as he headed out of the room.

"Ah, well I was hoping to give you a happy surprise by beating you here this morning." Miles said as he walked in.

"Couldn't sleep." Chandler explained.

"I slept like a baby." Miles smiled as he dropped his coat at his desk and emptied his pockets of some small bits of paper. "Fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow."

"I was very nearly asleep, but was woken up." Chandler said, resisting the urge to pick up the bits of paper and toss them in the bin.

"Don't suppose you've gotten a call from Llewellyn yet." Miles inquired as he settled himself in his desk chair.

"Not yet."

"She probably hasn't even started the post mortem yet." the older man sighed. "Any idea yet who he was?"

"Kent's gone down to fetch missing persons records." Chandler answered as he headed back to his own office. "Maybe we'll get lucky and find our victim in there."

"Unless he was some poor sod, totally alone." Miles offered. "No family, no friends."

"You're in a cheerful mood this morning, Miles." Chandler stared at his DS. "And this is with a good night's sleep."

"I'm just thinking it would be too easy to find him in those records." he nodded towards Kent as he walked in carrying a small stack of files.

"Not many missing men fitting that age range." Kent said as he set the folders on his superior's desk neatly.

Chandler opened the first file and let Kent and Miles each take one to thumb through, hoping their man was there.

"It'd be a bit easier if he had been in better shape when he was found." Miles groaned as he stared at the picture in front of him, trying to imagine the man with tiny cuts all over his face and body. "This could be him." he decided after scrutinizing the photo.

"Really?" Chandler asked in surprise, taking the folder. "Dennis James, age 54 from Reading. Retired business owner."

"Who filed the missing person report?" Kent asked, notebook at the ready to take down their details so he could contact them.

"A sister." Chandler continued reading. "Louise Lynch. She lives in Coventry." he read her number out loud and Kent got to his feet and headed to his own desk to see if he could get a hold of her.

"Imagine finding that your brother died like that." Chandler said as he continued to look over the file.

"Imagine finding that your brother died in any way." Miles countered as he sat back in his seat, propping one leg on the other.

"I got a hold of her, sir." Kent said as he popped in. "She'll get here as soon as she can to see if it's her brother."

"Thank you." Chandler said as he glanced down at his watch.

"Come on." Miles said as he got to his feet.

"Where?" Chandler asked as he did the same. "Llewellyn hasn't called yet..."

"Then we can go get a bite to eat while we wait." he shrugged. "Can't do much until she's got the post mortem results and this Lynch woman gets here to tell us whether or not it's her brother lying in the morgue."

Chandler and Kent followed along behind the older man quietly, each of them knowing he did have a point. Chandler wanted to get the investigation underway properly speaking. It was always easier when you know who your victim is and who he knew. That, and how exactly he had died. He had to answer a few basic questions in order to be able to ask and get answers to the most important ones.


	3. Chapter 3

Chandler moved his eggs around his plate and mulled over what he knew of their case up to that point. Unfortunately, up to that point, they knew next to nothing. Not even his age and name were definite at the moment. He glanced at his watch impatiently, wondering when Dr. Llewellyn would call.

"Would you just eat a bit?" Miles said as he spread some orange marmalade on his nearly burnt toast.

"You should, sir." Kent put in as he gently tapped his hard boiled egg. "Eat while you can before we get too busy."

"I should, you're right." he nodded as he jabbed a few of the eggs with his fork and took a bite.

He glanced up at the two men who sat across from him and marvelled at how things had changed since he first came to be their superior. He had seemingly earned their respect, and they had, without any doubt, earned his. He was happy with how things had turned out, even if at the beginning of his time there he was hoping for a quick promotion and a chance to move onto bigger and better things. If he didn't know better, he'd almost say that he could count these two as friends.

"You look tired, Miles." he said as he started at the unshaved man.

"Baby was up half the night." Miles explained. "And when we finally got him down again, the next youngest woke us up because of an upset stomach."

"How do you do it?" Kent asked as he wiped his mouth with his paper napkin.

"Do what?"

"All of your children." the younger man replied. "How do you and your wife handle all of them?"

"We just count down the days until they're off to university." Miles laughed. "They'll get good jobs and take care of Julie and I. Whole reason for having the little buggers."

"Your personal army of carers." Chandler chuckled.

"Let's just hope they're good ones!" Miles raised his coffee cup with a smile before downing its contents.

Chandler's phone started vibrating on the table top, he having turned it off so as not to disturb any of the other people having their breakfast.

"D.I. Chandler." he said as he glanced at his watch. "Great!" he smiled as he fished some money out of his pocket. "We'll be there as soon as we can."

"Llewellyn already?" Miles asked, looking at his own watch. "Blimey, it's not even 9:00 yet."

"Apparently she was in early this morning." Chandler smiled as he got to his feet and slipped into his jacket.

"Must be catching." Miles groaned as he dusted the crumbs of his toast from the front of his shirt and got to his feet.

"Is there anything you'd like me to do, sir?" Kent asked.

"Go back, look up Dennis James and see if he has any arrests or convictions." Chandler requested as they stepped out of the small American-style diner. "Anything at all that might have given someone a reason to hold a grudge."

"Yes, sir." Kent nodded, turning on his heel and heading off back to the police station.

* * *

><p>"Good morning, gentlemen." Caroline Llewellyn said as she washed her hands at a large stainless steel sink.<p>

"Good morning." both men muttered.

"I've been having a look over our friend from last night." she said as she picked up a clipboard, signing a few papers as she spoke.

"And?" Chandler asked impatiently.

"He died from inhalation of ammonia." she finally replied as she set the clipboard down. "His lungs were horribly scarred, the whole of his respiratory system was affected as a matter of fact."

They watched as she opened one of the morgue drawers and pulled out their victim. As they moved a bit closer, Miles doing so a bit quicker than Chandler, they could see severe burns on the man's body.

"He was burned as well?" Chandler asked as he edged a bit closer, trying not to let his discomfort show too much.

"That was more than likely the ammonia's doing." Llewellyn shook her head. "Ammonia can be a very nasty thing, with enough exposure, and in large enough doses." she explained. "And even more so if it's one of the highly concentrated, industrial types."

"He really pissed someone off." Miles stated.

"I'd say so." Llewellyn agreed.

"Any other injuries?" Chandler asked, backing up a bit, needing a little space.

"Well, there is evidence of an injection of some sort." she sighed. "In the back of the neck, just below the left ear." she turned the man's head and indicated a small pin-sized dot.

"Injected with what?" Chandler inquired.

"We're still running tests, they should be back by late this afternoon, tomorrow morning at the latest."

"So, he was rendered unconscious, and then the cuts were made..."

"And then he was soaked in ammonia and left to breathe it all in." Miles finished Chandler's thought.

"So it would appear." the doctor nodded once again.

"Horrible way to go." Chandler commented.

"Definitely not the way I'd choose." Llewellyn said as she prepared to return the man to his drawer. "Were you finished?" she asked.

"Yes, thank you." Chandler answered. "There will be someone coming here in an hour or two." he informed the doctor. "We found a missing person matching the general description of our victim and his sister has been contacted."

"We'll see to them, as always." Llewellyn smiled.

"Thank you." Chandler smiled, indicating to Miles it was time to leave.

"What did he do to piss someone off like that?" Miles asked as they headed to Chandler's car. "To be drugged, cut up like that, and then soaked in a tub full of industrial cleaner."

"I don't know, but I'm sure we'll find out." Chandler replied as he unlocked the doors and opened his own. "Perhaps he is Mrs. Lynch's brother and she can shed some light on who might have wanted to hurt him."

"And what if he's not Louise Lynch's missing brother?" Miles asked as he fastened his seat belt.

"Then we start over trying to find out who this man was and who would want to do this to him." Chandler answered matter-of-factly. "Nothing else to do if that turns out to be the case."

"Never a dull moment 'round here." Miles sighed as Chandler put the car in drive and they started their trip back to the station.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am introducing an OC. Worry not, she's not going to be a 'Mary Sue' and I intend for no romance to take place. Sorry for the long absence, but thank you to those who have followed the story thus far.**

* * *

><p>Riley walked into the room and saw that Kent and Miles had apparently arrived ahead of her and looked at her watch. She was only about five minutes late, but no one else was around. Mansell wasn't in yet either, but that didn't really surprise her. She could only assume he was trying to extricate himself from whatever one night stand he'd picked up.<p>

"Excuse me?" a woman's voice got Riley's attention.

"Can I help you?" she asked, placing her handbag in her desk drawer.

"I hope so. My name is Anna Brady, I'm going to be a grief and trauma counselor here until you find a permanent doctor." the woman stepped forward and held her hand out.

"Oh, yes, I heard something about that." Riley took the offered hand. "Megan Riley." she introduced herself.

"I was told that someone was coming to identify a body, and that I should be on hand for them." Anna shrugged her coat off.

"Were you?" Riley laughed. "You've been told a good sight more than I have."

"So I assume I'm not late." Anna smiled. "It took me a bit to find the station, and then to find this particular incident room."

"You and I are the only ones here." Riley looked around. "I know there was apparently a call last night, but my boss hasn't said anything to me yet. I haven't even seen him yet this morning."

"Oh, good." Anna walked around and finally took a seat at Kent's desk. "I was afraid I'd be late."

"Would you like a cup of tea, coffee?" Riley asked as she was about to get herself some.

"Coffee, thanks." Anna nodded, stifling a yawn.

Riley watched the younger woman out of the corner of her eye. Average height, average weight. Everything about her seemed so average. Dark auburn hair was pulled back by a claw clip and her green eyes looked heavy with fatigue. It was nice to see another average woman around. The last couple of women they'd had come in as temporary workers had been stunning and it was hard to get some of the men to keep on task. Men, so ridiculous, Riley thought.

"So, you're not from Whitechapel?" Riley asked as she handed Anna her cup of coffee.

"No." Anna yawned again. "I'm originally from Plymouth, but I've been living in the States for the last few years." she explained as she started to sip carefully on her coffee only to realize it was actually lukewarm at best.

"Oh, anything fun?" Riley asked, eager to hear of anyone's travels since she and her family rarely got to go anywhere.

"Not really." Anna shook her head as she drained her cup and set it down. "My ex-husband was American, well he still is of course." she babbled. "I'm sorry, I just got in early this morning and my brain's still just not quite right yet."

"No worries." Riley laughed, picking up Anna's cup and refilling it. "I was that way when my kids were small." she remembered fondly. "Do you have any kids?" she asked.

"No." Anna was quick to answer, shaking her head. "Not that I hate them or anything, it's just not really my thing."

"Not for everyone." Riley nodded as she sipped her tea. "So, any clue as to who they've got in the running for the permanent position?" she asked.

"I heard something about a Dr. Ford." Anna nodded, feeling a bit more like the living with more coffee in her system. "I'm not really sure, to be honest, I just know that they're in between and I'm desperate for the work."

"Well, good luck." Riley raised her cup in a mock toast.

"From what I've heard of this place, I'll need it." Anna smiled as she drained her second cup and got to her feet and headed for the coffee maker for a third.

"Has Louise Lynch arrived yet?" Chandler asked as he strode into the room, Miles right on his heels.

"Who is Louise Lynch?" Riley asked in confusion.

"Kent's not back?" he asked, equally confused, his mind going in ten directions at once.

"No." Riley shook her head. "And no one by that name has come by."

"Who're you?" Miles asked when he spotted the unknown woman standing by the coffee.

"Anna Brady." she said as she stepped forward. "I'm a grief and trauma counselor, I've just started here today." she explained.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"Because I was told that I should meet up with someone who was going to be identifying a body."

"Louise Lynch no doubt." he nodded, eying her closely.

"I can only assume." she shrugged.

"Where's Kent?" Chandler turned and headed into his office, not having time to speak to someone who would only be around for a short time. He didn't intend to be rude, but his mind was occupied by more important things at the moment.

He sat behind his desk and looked over the file that Llewellyn had sent over and at the file containing the missing person's information on Dennis James. It would do him no good until he knew for certain that James was the man lying on that slab in Llewellyn's morgue, but it was all they had to go on so far, so he reread the information.

"Sir?" Kent lightly knocked at the door. "I've had a look at Dennis James' records, at least had a start, and so far, nothing. Not even a parking violation."

"If he's the man we found, then he had to have done something to make someone feel he deserved this." Chandler sighed.

"Maybe it's not him." Kent said a bit hopefully. "I'm gonna go and continue looking, see if I can't find something somewhere." he said, eager to help the man he saw as a mentor.

"Good." Chandler sat back, eagerly awaiting the arrival of Louise Lynch. He watched his team in the outer room as they milled around and worked. Mansell had finally arrived and was getting an earful from Miles. His gaze shifted around the room and came to rest on the new counselor and he couldn't help but feel as though she looked familiar. Try as he might, he could not remember where he'd seen her before. As he sat watching, he saw a tall, plump woman walk in.

"Can we help you?" Kent asked as he got to his feet and went to greet her.

"I was asked to come..." the woman stopped and sighed dramatically. "My brother..." she wept.

"Louise Lynch?" Anna moved forward, a hand on the other woman's shoulder, speaking softly.

"Are you police?" Louise Lynch asked as she stiffened at the touch of the young woman, leering at her.

"No." Anna said, taking her hand back as if she'd just been burned. "I'm a counselor.."

"I am here to speak to police." Lynch huffed, turning her critical stare to Kent. "You're police?" she asked. "The one in charge?"

"That would be me." Chandler said as he moved swiftly to greet the woman. "I'm very sorry you had to come all this way, but we would like to know if it's your brother..."

"Oh, my dear Dennis!" Lynch wailed, clutching a lace handkerchief to her chest.

"We don't know for certain it's your Dennis." Chandler reminded her, feeling a headache starting already.

"I just have a gut feeling." she whispered, leaning in close enough Chandler could make out every line and wrinkle on her face, a few liver spots dotting the sagging skin. "A sister knows." she let out a long breath, causing Chandler to step back to avoid the smell of her breath.

"Yes, well..." he looked to Miles.

"If you'll come with us, we'll take you." Miles stepped forward, coming to Chandler's rescue. "Come along, Ms. Brady." he said to Anna.

"She's a bit dramatic." Anna whispered to Chandler as they headed out.

"She could very well be the victim's sister, have a bit of respect and compassion." Chandler scolded her.

"All I did was make an observation." Anna pointed out.

"I understand, but please keep your personal opinions to yourself and focus on the task at hand."

"Of course, DI Chandler." Anna said as she quickened her pace to walk closer to Miles and Louise Lynch.

* * *

><p>Anna sat next to Louise Lynch as the woman openly wept. It had in fact been her brother and she let everyone around know just that.<p>

"Can I get you some tea, Mrs. Lynch?" Kent asked as he stood across the interview room from her, leaning with his back against the wall.

"Will tea bring my darling brother back?" she snapped as she blew into her handkerchief.

"I just thought you might like a drink." he said quietly.

"Where is that man who's in charge?" Lynch asked as she shooed Anna away again. "Why am I here with the two of you, both of you trying to mollycoddle me?"

"DI Chandler had to make a call and he'll be with you shortly." Anna said, trying her hardest to be nice to the woman. Once in a while, no matter how the situation, you were bound to come across victims or their family members whose one goal it seemed to be to make her life hell. Louise Lynch was proving to be one of those people. Anna always tried to chalk it up to shock, trauma etc. Sometimes that didn't work.

"Are you a doctor?" Lynch looked at the young woman.

"No." Anna shook her head and smiled. "I'm a trained counselor..."

"I suppose it's good enough if one cannot be a real doctor." Lynch sniffled again. "And you." she fixed Kent with a venomous look. "Are you one of those...queer folk?"

"Am I.." Kent stumbled and stuttered. "I'm not...no." he shook his head.

"You look like one of them." she sneered.

"Mrs. Lynch, with all due respect, none of this matters." Anna said, biting her tongue against letting loose the words that threatened to spill out.

"You're not the one whose brother has been been savagely murdered and then left alone with a couple of dolts." Lynch snapped, suddenly turning her attention to her purse, dumping everything and starting to organize the contents.

"In that case, Ms. Brady and I will just leave you to your sorting then." Kent said as he watched the woman, almost at a loss for words. In his line he'd come across some ugly people, but she seemed uglier than most. And bizarre.

"Tell them to hurry." Lynch said as she pulled out a new handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes again.

"Grief." Anna said as Kent closed the door behind them. "It can make people say and do things they wouldn't normally."

"You don't believe that, do you?" Kent was certain he didn't.

"No, I think she's a poisonous old woman." she took a deep breath. "But, since she'll have nothing to do with either of us, she's DI Chandler's problem."

"Lucky him." Kent muttered as they headed back to the incident room.


End file.
